1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automotive seat belt retractor and more particularly to a seat belt retractor having a tension eliminator which eliminates the belt tension applied to the belt wearer's body when the wearer assumes a normally seated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of proposals have been made to provide seat belt retractors with tension eliminators which will lock the extended belt when the belt assumes the seated occupant retraining position. Some of the belt retractors of the above-mentioned type are designed to complete the locking of the extended belt at the instant that the buckle and the tongue of the seat belt are coupled together for restraining the seated occupant. However, this type retractor sometimes causes a loosed-fastening of the belt in restraining the seated occupant because the coupling of the buckle and the tongue is usually made by withdrawing from the retractor the belt too much. Many attempts to solve such drawback have been taken place, but they fail to obtain sufficient good results in simplicity and economization.